1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic composition. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved composition for producing an artificial tanning effect when topically applied to human skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that dihydroxyacetone and certain closely related compounds (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,493 and 3,184,388) when administered topically to human skin will produce a temporary tanning effect reminiscent of prolonged exposure to the sun's rays. It is also generally known that dihydroxyacetone products have very short shelf lives, thus various additives such as salicylates and cinnamates (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,120) have been proposed to extend shelf life and improve the skin coloring effect. The use of dihydroxyacetone also results in an undesirable orange cast or hue when applied to particularly fair skinned humans.